FFVIII: Vicissitudes of Transciency
by Motifa
Summary: Follow the story of a young student who struggles to find balance in her life. While dealing with the complexities of life within the hidden nation of Esthar. (Set roughly 30 years after the events of FFVIII)
1. Chapter 1: Esthar City

(Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Final Fantasy or it's related content and this is mainly a fictional universe set a few years after the event of the game. All characters are made up. Any resemblence to any characters, names or personality types is entirely coincidental.)

It was 6:14 AM, as the alarm clock buzzed next to the bed. Blinking Halfreck had finally pressed the button to turn the buzzing machine off.

"_Another Day_..", she thought.

Looking around her small room, she'd see outside her elongated window that the sun was still nowhere in sight, except for the white blur of the city lights outside. Sighing, she'd lay there for a moment, thinking to herself. Her room's door would beep as someone tried to go inside but was refused entry. A voice would soon emerge from behind the door, _"_

_Hal dear, it's time to wake up. It's your first day of training." _said the sound of her mother's voice.

Halfreck sighed again, as she lopped her pillow over her head.

_"Alright already, I'm getting up." _

In truth she was simply laying there. Shortly after some beeping noise would be hear from behind the door. Surely it was the manuel override from her door's keypad. She knew it would be seconds before her mother would breach her room.

_"I thought, you'd be up by now. Why are you being this lazy. Don't you realize how hard it is to get into the school your in?"_ said, Halfreck's mother.

_"I know.. I know, just let me rest my eyes a little more longer. Your not the one who was up all night studying."_, said Halfreck.

A sigh would be heard from her mother, _"That's no excuse. You knew today would be important. So stop this nonesense." _

Grabbing the pillow from Halfreck and hitting her with it.

_"You have to get ready, or you'll be late.", _said her mother.

Halfreck would sigh again and would finally get up. _"Alright already. I said I was getting up." _looking slightly tired as she made her way to the washroom. She'd get ready in her usual way, an hour would pass before she'd finally be fully dressed and ready. Walking into the kitchen she'd overhear a small t.v. on the countertop,

_"Today Sorceress Edea Kramer turns 94 today, she's come to Esthar as an honourary guest to the Lunar Cry Festival being held in the next few weeks. She accredits her longevity to the benefits of olive oil...". _

Halfreck would take note of the old lady on the t.v. who's old frail figure seemed to remind her of all the old history she'd read about in the history text books growing up. It was hard to believe this woman once threatened the world. Edea would be seen wearing ceremonial lace horns that hide her hair underneath. Halfreck would drown out the rest of the T.V.'s broadcast as she sat to eat breakfast. Her mother whom was already had been sipping tea while reading some magazine, seemingly already prepared for her daughters mishap. Resumed reading, while she took a simple sip of her tea.

_"You know, if you don't hurry. You'll be late for your class. I doubt they'll let you remain in there school if you keep this up."_ said her mother.

_"Ugh... I know.. I know. I'm just about done. You know, it's not like other Estharians haven't had a late day before."_ grumbled Halfreck.

_"I'm sure if they did, they'd be forced to work in the mines or worse." _replied her mother.

_"Okay.. I'm leaving. I'm sure I won't be late." _sighed Halfreck.

Grabbing her satchel as she left her apartment. The busy sound of Esthar City would immediately be heard as she took the elevator down to the street level. A large crowd of people would be pushing too and fro as Halfreck tried her best to keep with the pace and possibly run ahead of others whom she'd find too slow. Making her way to the transport. Upon sitting on the circular transit, it would take a moment as others would sit along side her before it'd rise and start to make it's way to the next transit stop. The transport disk would be travelling through what appeared to be a glass tube, traveling at great speed in it's hovering movement. Halfreck could see the pale blue mountain silouette as she gazed upon the vast cityscape. The city itself would be seen endlessly throughout the horizon, seemingly an endless sea of towers and houses and businesses all assembled about one another. She'd have to wonder why when she'd read about the nations outside of Esthar, the cities never looked anything like it. Although she knew very little about the world outside Esthar. It was all she knew.. This overly efficient society of glass houses and walkways. She'd almost feel pity for those who didn't live there. Although she wasn't exactly sure what she felt pity for.. Then she'd see a group of Estharian soldiers assembled around a large winged batlike creature. As one of the people beside her would remark,

_"That Elvoret has always plagued the west end ever since the Lunar Cry." _

A woman would reply,

_"Mmhmm, It took 20 years and they still haven't fully cleaned up the city from such a disaster. I have no idea why they'd make a festival over such a catastrophe.". _

Halfreck would only watch as the soldiers tried to get the beast under there control without much success. Before they'd travel out of view. She'd wonder what the lunar cry was truly about.. she'd heard stories that the city was plunged in fear as monsters overtook every major area. Although she'd only though it was merely speculation. All she knew was that monsters have plagued the city limits ever since she was little. It'd worry her a little to think that such catastrophe could one day happen yet again. She'd realize that her stop would soon be in plain view and would need to get off the transport. Remaining quiet the rest of the way, after a short walk she'd soon be at the training facility's gate.


	2. Chapter 2: Esthar Polytechnic

(Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Final Fantasy or it's related content and this is mainly a fictional universe set a few years after the event of the game. All characters are made up. Any resemblence to any characters, names or personality types is entirely coincidental.)

Halfreck stood at the gate of the Polytechnic Training Facility. Which she read from the large plaque on the gate's wall. Looking at the building's structure. She would wonder how many floors there were and where her class might be. There wasn't anyone outside the building and Halfreck knew she had to go inside before she was late, which she might have already been. She would then take a deep breath and with an ounce of courage, she walked pass the gate. Hoping there was still time for her to get to class. The shiny glass doors would be automated to open as she got closer. Walking inside she would be greeted by an information booth with an aged woman would be sitting behind the counter as she didn't bother to even look at Halfreck as she remained typing on a computer console. Halfreck felt slightly shy but went to ask the woman where she would find her classroom.

_"Uh excuse me?", _Halfreck questioned.

The woman at the desk would remain typing for roughly one minute before stopping.

_"Yes?" _blinking, as she stared blankly at Halfreck.

_"Umm, I am supposed to start here today. I was wondering where my class might be."_, Halfreck would say as calmly as she could.

Hal thought to herself about how the woman made her an extra minute late.

The woman would reply,_ "Oh? What might your name be?"_

she'd type on her computer as she waited for Halfreck to respond.

_"Halfreck Aspellia"_ would then wait, _"I'm supposed to be in Instructor Klausmen's class." _would look to the side slightly.

The woman at the counter would continue to type before anwsering her, _"Your rather late. I don't think this is acceptable behaviour on your first day. You will have to go and get a late permission slip on the 3rd floor in the admissions office and return here before I can give you your class schedule."_.

Halfreck stared at the woman momentarily before anwsering, _"Okay. So, how do I get there?". _

The woman at the counter would sigh softly,_ "You go over to the elevator, the only other door in this room and you take it to the 3rd floor and take a right on your way out and then a left, another left, turn right when you reach the adjoining hallway and then take a right and then a left and another left. Be certain not to lose your way. You'll also need this card to use the elevator."_, the woman would then push a card into the half cylinder metal chute opening.

Halfreck was memorizing her route as she took the card., _"Okay. I think I got it. I'll be back as soon as I can." _

Would then leave in a hurry and make her way to the Admissions office. She would use the elevator to go to the third floor.

As she entered the hallway, she noticed it would have multiple rooms and hallways leading into other areas of the building. She would then proceed down the hallway, looking inside the windows of the rooms she'd see students working projects already, using equipment she hadn't seen before, while other rooms didn't have windows and seemed to for storage. Halfreck wondered to herself why they would make the Admissions office so difficult to find, as she seemed to think going to grab a late permission slip on another floor was stupid. Although she'd finally found a panel that read Admissions. Going inside she'd see another woman who was roughly the same age as the woman she'd met in the lobby area. The woman was also typing on her computer console as Hal walked in.

_"Hi. I am here for a permission slip. May I please have one?", _Halfreck would say softly as the woman seemed to keep typing to herself.

_"Yes. I've been informed. Here you go."_

pushing out a pencil-like object.

_"You can fill it out down in the lobby.", _

The woman would tell Hal as she replied,

_"Okay, thanks. I'll do that." _

andwould take the object and leave, as the woman would then continue to type on her console, not bothering to say anything to Halfreck as she left the room. Walking back through the hallways. She noticed a classroom that seemed to have a lecture going on. It wasn't something she wasn't used to but there was a diagram of some odd creature on the class display that seemed to catch hal's attention. Enough to make her stop and stare. The teacher would soon notice as he seemed to look straight at Hal, while walking over to his desk. It would draw the attention of a few students as they seemed to look back at her. Hal would feel slightly nervous as the window she was looking through would immediately blacken preventing her from seeing anything else. Hal seemed to feel not only slightly disappointed but a bit nervous that she caused a distraction. Though she noticed the students were a bit older than she was and knew it probably wasn't a class she'd be going into anytime soon. As she continued to walk back to elevator. This time she would avoid looking into the class windows. Finally back in the lobby area she'd hold out the pen-like object and pushed the only button on it, as a holographic display would appear from the side of it. It already displayed the time of Hal's arrival and her homeroom and teacher's name but certain things needed to be filled out like why she was late and her biometric signature. Which she was able to type out on the holographic keyboard as she held the device with her other hand. While also giving her thumbprint as her signature. The woman seemed to ignore Hal while she stood infront of her. Hal would turn off the device and put it into the metal chute.

_"Here you go. I filled it out." _

the woman would stop typing and turn to grab the object and turn it back on, while reviewing it,

_"Mmm... Okay. I'll add this into the database." _

she would then add her thumbprint and give it back to Halfreck.

_"Here you go, make sure you give this to your Instructor." _

and would then give her another pen-like object as well as another card.

_"This has your class schedule and this is your official hallpass card. It will grant you permission to go only the floors specified."_

Hal would have almost forgotten to give back the card she was given. Putting it into the chute as she grabbed her stuff. Hal would then reply,

_"Thank you."_

As the woman went back to typing she'd reply,

_"You need to take the elevator to the 58th floor." _

Hal would try not to sigh as she left for the elevator.

When she got into the elevator door, she'd use newly given card to open the door and would then go to sit down on the round seat. Before the elevator itself would activate to start it's journey upward. Hal would have a moment of peace overlooking the city's outline as she started to ascend upward. Taking a breath, Hal would try to lessen her choked feeling she got from dealing with the woman in the lobby, both her and the woman in Admissions had made her feel somewhat choked due to there attitude and run around which she felt was done on purpose. She would then be able to see past some of the other buildings as she got past the 46th floor. Getting a glimpse what was on the outside of the city. Hal would then take alook at her schedule and used the holographic pen to find out what classroom she was looking for. Soon after the elevator would stop. She would then get off the elevator and would slightly rush to her classroom. Halfreck took a deep breath again as she reached the door and knew she didn't have time to waste rushing through the door immediately upon reaching her classroom. The Instructor would be half way into his lesson, as the students seemed to be listening intently to him while some were on there computer consoles.

_"So what was Dr. Odine trying to accomplish when.." _

he would stop as he saw Halfreck,

_"Uh yes?" _

staring at her as she entered the room. The entire class would look over at her as well. Halfreck would suddenly feel a chill go down her spine,

_"I'm late. I'm supposed to be in this class." _

would then hold up the pen object, as though the Instructor would know what it was. He would look slightly questioning,

_"What is your name?" _

walking over to his desk, as he checked his class attendence. Halfreck would reply,

_"Halfreck Aspellia" _

she would then try to ignore the staring from the other students as some of them seemed to go back to typing and looking at there consoles. Halfreck would then start walking towards the teacher.

_"Yes, I believe you were to be seated next to Echo Fran over in the 3rd row, to the left."_

looking up to Echo, she seemed to wave slightly as Hal could see the empty space beside her. She felt slightly lucky to have a seat next to the wall. Halfreck would then return her attention to the teacher as she gave him the permission slip as he quickly reviewed it.

_"Okay.. that seems to be in order. I hope you don't make a habit of this. We don't usually allow more than 2 lates." _

as he then seemed to type information into his console.

_"Your terminal should have everything you need on it. Please review chapter 3 as we have already started without you. We're reviewing Dr. Odine's work on the Lunatic Pandora. Should you need any help refer to the glossary page. You can always ask for help from Echo if you get stuck and you can call me Instructor Klausman."_

Hal would nod, _"Thanks.". _

Instructor Klausman would say aloud, _"Everyone welcome Halfreck Aspellia to our class.". _

Halfreck would start to walk over to her console, as Echo seemed to show some excitement as she made her way up the stairs. A few students would whisper to one another as Hal walked by them. Halfreck would softly sigh as she got to her desk. Instructor Klausman would resume talking to the class.

_"Where was I? Oh right.. What was Dr. Odine trying to accomplish when he decided to make the Lunatic Pandora for Sorceress Adel?" _

waiting for someone to anwser his question. Upon sitting down in her desk, Echo would look at her, as she asked cheerfully,

_"So what made you late?". _

Halfreck would reply, _"It's a long story." _

Turning on her console as she put her card and holographic pen down while taking off her satchel and putting it on the ground to sit against the wall. Halfreck would then ask,

_"What exactly did I miss?" _trying to avoid the subject being asked about.

Echo would reply,

_"Nothing much, just stuff about the sorceress war." _

Halfreck would sigh as felt compelled to read the first 2 chapters as quickly as she could. Echo seemed to dance in her chair a little,

_"Wait until we have break. I'll have to introduce you to the others.". _

Hal would reply,

_"I'm not sure I want to be introduced to the others." _

Hal would then sigh.

_"Nonesense. After that wonderful entrance, I'm sure everyone will want to get to know you."_, Echo chimed in.

Halfreck would then ask, _"Are you always this annoying? ..Are you on any meds?" _

Echo would frown, _"Of course not. I'm always this happy! I never let anything get me down." _

Halfreck would then sigh again as she knew it was the start of a very long school year.


	3. Chapter 3: Echo

(Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Final Fantasy or it's related content and this is mainly a fictional universe set a few years after the event of the game. All characters are made up. Any resemblence to any characters, names or personality types is entirely coincidental. )

Hal was feeling tired when Instructor Klausman looked at the clock,

_"Well I guess that concludes our lesson. We'll go to break and then start on the next 3 chapters."_.

Echo would cheer, _"Yay! Now we get to go meet all the awesome new people."_

looking over at Halfreck, _"Aren't you excited?"_.

Halfreck would give Echo a dull stare, _"No." _she would even slightly shrug, _"I'm tired."_.

The students in the class would be talking to one another while some of them were getting up to leave.

_"Let us mingle" _said Echo.

Halfreck would look around at everyone whom she didn't know. While Echo seemed to start talking to the girl who sat on the otherside of her. Halfreck looked over to people on the upper level. As a girl would look down at her and not say anything. It would appear within the rows there would be group of people talking to one another.

Echo would then nudge Halfreck, _"This is Halfreck. You all know her by now." _

Looking over at her, _"Well say hi." _smiling.

Echo's sudden speaking would turn Hal's attention over to the group that assembled in there row. Two guys who were in there row would have joined them. Hal would look over at the girl who sat on the otherside of Echo. She would smile,

_"Hi i'm Ayame."_.

Hal would try to look happy despite her tired feelings, _"It's nice to meet you."_.

Looking over at the the guys who had joined them. One of them would say,

_"Sup y'all. The names Jay." _

looking over at the guy beside him who wore glasses,_ "This here is Matt." _

Matt would shyfully say, _"Hi.". _

_"So, I guess you all know my name by now."_ replied Halfreck.

Shifted her weight as she stood beside Echo who was sitting down on her chair while Ayame leaned against the Terminal desk which ran through the front of there row connecting all of there study terminals togather.

_"I honestly hate the name Halfreck. You all can just call me Hal.", _said Hal.

The students would nod.

_"You know tomorrow we will be doing field study on how to defend ourselves against those monsters that are always outside."_

_"We all have to choose what weapon we'll be using and learn to utilize that."_,Jay would tell them.

_"Don't forget Magic can be used too.", _said Ayame.

_"So they'll soon allow us to use GF's as well?"_ asked Echo.

_"Most likely."_ Matt would reply.

Echo would look at Matt.

_"Your very quiet."_

_"Maybe I'll have to talk to you more so you have to say something.", _said Echo cheerfully.

_"..Okay."_ replied Matt.

Students would be returning to the class while the others in the rows started to return to there seats.

"Looks like we're about to start the next half of our lesson.", said Hal.

"Can't wait for Lunch break. These lessons are long."

"I'll see you guys later." Jay would say as he returned to his seat.

Matt waved as he silently returned to his seat at the end of there row.

"I wonder what the cafeteria will be selling. I hope it's hotdogs.", said Ayame.

_"I love hotdogs"_, Echo would reply as she watched Ayame sit down.

Halfreck would sit back down in her seat.

_"Alright everyone. Now that you have all seated. We'll begin our next chapter..", _Said Mr. Klausman.

2 hours later..

Halfreck would have typed her anwsers in the quiz that was given at the end of the lesson.

_"Alright everyone. When you have completed the questionaire you will be free to leave for lunch. Make sure to refer to your class schedule to see what classes you will be sitting in next. Thank you all for your time. I hope you'll all learn to enjoy the Eshtar History lessons we'll be going through.", _Said Instructor Klausman.

Echo seemed to typing away as she hummed a tune to herself.

_"Hmm Hmm Hmmm, Dun Duh Duh Duh.."_

_"Hey are you almost done?" _asked Echo.

_"... Yeah." _Hal would reply.

Hal would turn to look over at the row, as Matt seemed to have finished as well, while Jay would start talking to him. Echo would look over at Ayame..

_"Hotdogs, here we come!"_

_"Did you find the second section the hardest?"_ Echo would ask Ayame.

_"It wasn't that bad."_

_"What did you think Hal. Was the second section the hardest for you?", _said Ayame.

_"Uh? I'm not sure. I think it wasn't too hard. Although history isn't really my strongest subject."_

_"Where is the cafeteria?"_

_"Beats me.", _replied Ayame.

_"Follow me. I know where we must go.", _said Echo.

Hal followed the others as Ayame and Echo seemed to lead the group. She didn't seem to notice what the others would be talking about as she looked around as groups of students seemed to make there way all towards the cafeteria.

_"Here we are!", _Echo said cheerfully.

_"Awesome. They are selling hotdogs.. Lets go line up.", _replied Ayame.

_"Sweeet. I'm glad we aren't going to be the last in line.", _said Jay.

_"..ugh." _Hal seemed to say disdainfully.

The thought of hotdogs seemed to repulse her.

_"Isn't there something else on the menu?"_

_"I'm with Hal.", _said Matt.

_"You guys are lame. Hotdogs are the main diet of students everywhere in the world.", _said Jay.

_"I'm allergic to hotdogs.", _replied Matt.

_"Really?", _Jay would look shocked.

_"I am too.", _Hal would reply.

_"Oh no. Not you too. Tell me that's a joke. There is no way both of you can be allergic to hotdogs.", _Jay would say in disbelief.

_"One of you is LYING. I KNOW IT!"_

Halfreck would look over at the various tables as most of the students seemed to be talking to one another. Some would be sitting alone and others would be ignoring those sitting next to them while they talked to there friends. Other tables seemed to have everyone talking to one another. Hal noticed the small cliques of the cafeteria also comprised of older students.

_"These school uniforms are a bit stuffy. I'd like to take mine off. I don't think everyone wants to wear robes like these in summer."_, said Ayame.

_"I know what you mean. Although I'm not sure we're allowed to wear anything else. The robe is our national form of dress. We would stand out in a crowd."_, replied Echo.

_"I bet we wouldn't if we weren't living in Esthar.", _Jay would add in.

_"I doubt we would be allowed outside of Esthar, even if we wanted to go.", _said Matt.

Hal would wonder what her next subject was. Taking a moment to look at her class schedule.

_"We got optional classes next.", _said Hal while she looked over her schedule.

_"Yeah, tomorrow. We'll all be in the same mandatory classes."_, replied Ayame.

40 minutes later...

Halfreck would arrive to her next class. Going to the instructor's desk while waiting to be assigned a seat. Seeing people who were in her class as she lined up...


End file.
